Why?
by AshleighHippie
Summary: Why Me? For everybody else its so easy. For me its a Challenge, Why? Bad Summary Logan/James James/Camille. If You Are a Camillie lover don't read LOGAN ANGST! 3 Please Review I WIll Continue if anyone want's me too.  - ;


Hey me again I couldn't sleep last night so I desided to write ANOTHER Jagan Fic, because 1. There so cute together and 2. It's Jagan whats not to like ^-^ Don't Worry Carla I will always be a Cargan fan Forever and Always! ;) If You like Camille I Wouldn't Read This Because I Don't Like her…..at All So Yea Hope You Like It. Please Review If You Want me to Continue just ask ^-^

Logan's pov!

hi,its me Logan. life sometimes sucks and rules,but for me it just plain sucks. Im in a band,and i sing at allot of places. i learned it all from...never mind,i never want to remember him..for what he did to me.

(flashback!)

"hey Logan."he said sadly. i smiled,knowing that we were gonna have a great time walking in the park. "what's up?"i said kissing his cheek. "Logan...there is something i need to tell you."he said. "what is it?"i said. "you see..there is this girl...and she kinda likes me. and-."i cut him there short. "you are cheating on me?"i said. "well..not really-just."he said,then then a girl about my height,with dark brunette hair, skimpy clothes,and light skin came up and kissed James on the lips. i stood there in shock as they broke the kiss,i started to feel tears form in my eyes. h-he cheated on me. i just walked away,with out saying anything..i looked back to find them holding hands and walking off. he's out of my life for good.

(flashback over)

this is bull. he cheated on me for some brunette person? and didn't even say goodbye...i started to cry. but a few seconds of crying loud,i heard that i had an e-mail. i opened it,and it said,

dear Logan,

hey it's me James. wondering if you could sing at my wedding?

thanks,James

what? he's getting married now? i type back.

hey.

sure i`ll do it,i got nothing in my life to do.

after that i cried myself to sleep

James's pov!

why'd i send that? That had to had been one of the most stuped ting I have ever do and that's saying something coming from me. i put my head down,and then i hear that i got an e-mail,it was from Logan! it said

hey.

sure i`ll do it,i got nothing in my life to do.

harsh..i don't think sending him that was a great idea,and i got nothing else in my life to do? what did that mean? it was just like yesterday we broke up,i think i`m about to cry,but my soon-to-be wife,Camille,called me down for dinner. i walked down sadly. "what's the matter?"she asked stroking my cheek with her hand. "uh..just thinking of..um...things."i said. she laughed and sat down my plate,ugh stack again? (LOL) we ate in silence,then it was getting dark. "should we go to bed?"she said. "yeah,i guess."i said as we walked upstairs to our room and lied on the bed. i was laying on my back,when she turned over and put her hand on my chest. i hate it when she does that,i only like it when Lo-never mind. i wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep,thinking what is life gonna open up to?

THE NEXT DAY! Logan's pov!

yawn. i woke up with dark rings over my eyes and a little bit of red in my soulless eyes. it was probably because of all that stupid, wasted crying. whatever,i walked into my bathroom and took a shower,got out put on some casul stuff jeans and a plain white T (Not The Band xD) and went down stairs and sat by the table and ate a bowl of cereal. i started to get bored,so i grabbed my i-pod and put it on hi volume onto the song bring Wild Horses By Rolling Stones. After the song ended,along with my breakfast,i washed my spoon and bowl,and headed out the door to be blinded by sunlight. i hissed at it,and went into the shadows where i belong. then it started to rain,dammit! i ran in the rain,and made it to star bucks. i went inside and shook the rain off of me,and headed behind the counter to answer orders,day went by slow,good. then since i had nobody coming up to me,i took out my note pad,and Desided to try and write a song out of how I feel. It was very peaceful,until a dude my age came up with this girl and asked for two coffees,with cream. without looking up i said fine. i grabbed to coffee cups,and went over to the coffee machine and filled the both up with coffee,and cream. i took them over to the counter and told them that it would be 6.98. the person said okay. i looked up at the two people,and you wouldn't believe who i saw...James and . i growled at them. then James gave me the money,but not without looking at me,he looked shocked,while i looked pissed. the girl had the evilest smirk on her face and it said,ha ha James's mine,not yours. James handed me the money and i put it in the cash register without not taking my eyes off of him. "uh..see you at the wedding."he said. i just stormed off and told Henry to take my spot,it was time for me to go home anyway.

James's pov!

i woke up, and got dressed, and listened to some of my band's music, then Camille came down and asked if I wanted to go for some coffee. Fine I said. We walked to star bucks, and went inside. It was so quiet today. Most of the time this place is packed, but I guess on a rainy day, don't judge Minnesota weather, its quiet. Camille and I walked up to the counter and found a guy in his teens writing in his notebook, he seemed familiar. I asked for two coffees, and he said fine without looking up. He went to go make the coffees, then came back and said that would be 6.98,i gave him the money, but I looked at his face. It was Logan! I was shocked, while he looked like he was ready to kill somebody. Then he took the money and put it in the cash register not even stop looking at me. I said see you at the wedding. Then he stormed off. Was it something I said? Some fat guy replaced his spot and handed us the coffees and we went home. As we were diving, I saw Logan walking in the rain with his black hood not even over his head. I felt so bad for him, but if I helped Camille might think I'm cheating on her. Who cares what she thinks? I pulled over and asked if he wanted a ride. He didn't say anything, he just ran off into the woods. i sighed and started driving back to our place again. i looked at my fiancé and she was mad. "What the hell! "she screamed. "What? "I said. "Why did you stop and ask he for a ride? "she said. "i was just trying to be nice. "I said. "Well, I'm the only one who's yours, so stop trying to cheat on me! "She said. I sighed okay babe."i said. we entered the home, and we went upstairs and made out,only to make her feel better. then went to sleep.

Logan's pov!

i walked home in the rain,the a few seconds later a black Lamborghini pulled up and rolled down there window,and guess who it was,James. what does he have to say? he asked if i needed a ride. then i found out was with him,so i ran into the woods to get to my house. he's such a jerk! i`m over him,i`m over him,he's out of my life. its okay Logan. you just had a bad day,i`m just gonna take a shower and-i collapsed on the floor and cried,i couldn't take it anymore,it was just to much stress! James broke up with me,to be with someone else! i cried so loud,i thought my neighbors would hear me,luckily they didn't. i went to the kitchen and grabbed a sharp knife,and cut my wrists open,ah,this feels so good. i looked at the blood leaving my body onto the floor,then i just put a heavy towel around it,and plopped onto the couch and fell asleep,my life is horrible.


End file.
